Willow (not so) Weeping
by Soeverlasting
Summary: One-Shot. Willow reacts to Jacques's sudden death.


Jacque Schnee is dead and Willow took another sip from her bottle. Documents were strewn all over the patio table.

Her son, Whitley burst into the garden. The sudden gust of wind knocked the documents off the table spreading everywhere. Willow pinched her nose and closed her eyes.

"Mother, is it true?" Whitley demanded, not caring one bit for the papers on the ground.

"Yes," Willow said. "Your father died in the suicide bombing at the factory. I identified the body earlier this morning."

Whitley paced back and forth stepping on some of the documents. "It's the White Fang isn't it?" He did not wait for an answer. "Those filthy animals will pay, for"

"The bomber was human," Willow said. Whitley stopped dead in his tracks. "Your father upset all sorts of people, not just Faunus." Willow sighed.

The latest measure for reparations for that dust mine collapse at Solitas failed with a majority vote. The bomber was a young man who lost his wife in the collapse and wanted some measure of revenge. He got it when Jacque did one of his rare factory inspections.

"What happens to the SDC?" Whitley asked. _That was quick,_ Willow thought. "The board of directors will handle the day to day dealings for now. Unfortunately, your father did not create any contingencies in case of his untimely demise. Weiss is still the heir…"

"She's gone, just like Winter" Whitley snapped. Willow was taken aback for a second. Her son never used such a tone before. Perhaps it was the first time I noticed. During her lapses into sobriety, she felt Whitley was putting on an act in front of Jacques and everyone as the modal son.

With Jacque's death, perhaps that mask was starting to crack.

"All that work to not upset him and to stay by his side to make him see I was the worthy heir for the company." He threw his hands up. "It's all gone."

"Both you and Weiss are far too young to run the SDC."

"I suppose you're going to run the SDC now, mother?" Whitley eyed the bottle in her hand. "Tell me, are you mourning or celebrating?"

"Yes I am," Willow said. Whitley went back in through the door in a huff. Klein, a butler, came in with a fresh bottle and set it on the table. He picked up papers off the ground.

"Thank you, Klein."

"Think nothing of it."

* * *

The funeral was an intimate affair. Mostly business associates and partners hoping to get closer to the SDC through her.

Her children attended of course. Whitley wore an all-black suit and tie. He played the mourning son proudly. Winter was in full military dress and remained stoic in the face of all the cameras. The third chair was empty.

She greeted everyone who attended, which included General Ironwood. Figures since the Atlas military buys their dust.

"I am so sorry for your loss," Ironwood said.

"Thank you, James," Willow said. She touched his arm. Several cameras flashed at once. That going to look good on the gossip rags.

Ironwood looked annoyed. "Vultures."

Willow nodded in agreement. "If you'll excuse me." She made her way to the dais. She was going to give the eulogy. Her company's PR department whipped up something that painted Jacques in a positive light without outright lying. _These writers deserve a raise,_ she thought.

She stood on the dais and saw the whole world in concentric circles. Her children were closest to her, followed by the members of the board and General ironwood. Then the media furthest out.

She started to read from the cards. "My husband Jacques…" She paused and looked up. Everyone was waiting. Willow thought about how she lived up until now. She could feel the camera's zooming in on her face. She took a deep breath. "Was a bastard," she said and went on from there. The media ate every word of it.

* * *

"Really mother?" Winter had a row with her back at the Schnee Manor. The news was running with the "eulogy" Willow gave. Whitley shut himself in his room and has not come out since.

"I saw no reason to lie or mislead anymore."

"Our family name-"

"Was tarnished the moment I fell in love with him." Willow sighed. "When he told me he only married me because of the name at Weiss's recital, I retreated into myself and let all my children down."

She met Winter's gaze with her own. "I let your father get away with too much and I need to fix the mess I let him make. I just Weiss would talk to me as well.

Winter's face softened a little. "I'm accompanying General Ironwood to Beacon for the Vytal Festival. I'll talk to Weiss then.

"Thank you, Winter." Willow and Winter exchanged hugs.

"But still damning father after death will damage your image."

Willow rolled her eyes. "I'm already seen as a drunk. There are rumors that I planned for the bombing and I will run away with James."

Winter scoffed at that.

"Besides," Willow smiled. "You saw him first."

"Mother!" Winter looked scandalized. Willow laughed. Not having seen her laugh in such a long time, Winter joined in as well.

Willow Schnee's life didn't get better right away but her husband's death forced her to face the life she missed and that's good enough for now.


End file.
